


Not Because We're Friends

by Pathfinder (Coffeeaftermidnight)



Series: Storm Coast AU [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Gen, Jeff has a pottymouth and no supervision, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Marble Hornets AU, mentioned Jam, resident twink won't stop getting himself in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24326038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaftermidnight/pseuds/Pathfinder
Summary: From the prompt: "Is this really necessary?" Jay asked.While Masky and Hoodie have gotten in the way of his investigations, kidnapping him and tying him to a chair is a new one. Good thing Jay got on the good side of the local homicidal thirteen year old a while ago, isn't it?A short drabble/scene set in the Storm Coast AU, specifically in the past. For more information, headcanons, and fics, go follow storm-coast-au on Tumblr!
Series: Storm Coast AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741159
Kudos: 16





	Not Because We're Friends

As the hooded man tightened the ropes, Jay asked, "Is this really necessary?"

There was no answer. Jay didn't really expect one.

The man, Hoodie he guessed, looked at him in the face, then stood up. Jay waited until he turned his back to test the restraints tying him to the chair. Couldn't even move an inch. He didn't have a chance of getting out. Hoodie turned back and Jay froze. In the quiet of the dark room, they stared at each other. Jay tried to work his throat to speak, but nothing would come out.

Not for the first time, Jay wished he hadn't promised to see this investigation through.

Hinges creaked, both men looked to the door. The one in the mask poked his head through and gestured for Hoodie. Hoodie hurried towards the other, both stepping out of the room. Jay leaned forward, straining to hear their voices, but they were too far away. The door closed shut, and Jay found himself in the dark.

Exhaling, Jay looked up at the ceiling. This wasn't the first time Masky and Hoodie had gotten in the way of his investigations, but it was certainly the first time they'd laid hands on him like this. They'd taken everything from him, his phone, his camera, his car keys, even his hat. Who takes someone's hat? Now he was here in the dark, for god knows how long… if they didn't just intend to leave him to die slowly, tied to this chair.

What was he going to do now?

Something shuffled in the dark. Jay tensed. In what little light the room had, something glinted. He sucked in a breath. A knife. That thing was a knife. Was he about to die?

A voice chuckled in the darkness. Jay twitched in surprise. That was-

"Jeff!"

The thirteen year old cackled, stepping fully from the shadows. He hadn't changed at all since the last time Jay had seen him. The same wild hair, the same grin, the same unsettling gashes on either side of his mouth. He was even still wearing the white hoodie. Did none of these people own more than one outfit?

"And they say  _ I _ get in trouble a lot," Jeff said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You sure do have a knack for stressing my friends out."

"Your friends?" Jay said.

"Yeah, my friends." Jeff pointed the blade at Jay. "But don't tell them I said that or I'll slit your stomach open and feed your guts to my dog, got it?"

"You have a dog?" Jay was going to ignore the threat, he had enough on his plate right now.

Jeff's eyes shone, mouth opening up, but he stopped and pulled himself back, raising both hands in a stop motion.

"F-forget that!" Jeff said. "You just hold still."

Jay swallowed. Hold still? Wait, Jeff was getting closer.

"Hey, wait, what are you-"

"Shut up," Jeff hissed, kneeling down by the chair. "I'm trying to help you." The knife pressed against one of the ropes, and cut through without trouble. 

"... Why?" Jay asked, watching the boy cut the restraints. "You just said they were your friends."

"Because I'm an asshole, that's why." With the ankle ropes in pieces, Jeff moved to Jay's wrist. "Also I think Masky has a crush on you and I really don't want to see him try and flirt anymore. It's so gross."

Jay blinked, feeling his cheeks warm. "Masky has a…  _ what _ ?"

"You deaf, detective man?" Jeff shot him a look. "God, you're so dense it hurts."

He had no idea what to say to that. Jay kept quiet as the boy cut the other ropes. With the ropes gone, he stood up, rubbing the circulation back into his wrists.

"Tha-"

"Shut up," Jeff snapped, shoving the knife into his front pocket. "I'm not doing this because we're friends. I just don't want you to die, that's all."

"Die?" Jay said. "You just said you were doing this because you were an asshole."

Jeff stiffened, eyes widening in surprise. His lip stuck out and he looked away, his small form shrinking into itself even more.

"... I don't know if my boss wants to kill you," the boy said slowly. "But I'm not taking the risk. You-" Jeff pointed at Jay. "Are getting in way too deep. Stop digging into stuff about us. You're not going to like what you find."

Jay didn't answer that. The kid was right, he was in too deep. He was in so deep, he couldn't stop now.

"Who is your boss?"

The kid's face puckered up. "Seriously? I just told you to not-" Jeff grimaced, then sighed, rubbing his face. "His name is Slenderman. Now get the hell out. Not through there, dumbass!" He snapped as Jay took a step towards the door. "You're fucking hopeless." Jeff stepped forward, gripped Jay's sleeve, and pulled him into the darkness. Jay could only let Jeff do what he wanted.

"There, see?" Jeff pointed into the darkness. Jay squinted. "The vent. Don't ask me why it's so big, it just is. You go through there, you find the exit, you get the fuck out, got it?"

"But my stuff-" Jay said.

"Fuck that shit!" Jeff hissed, shoving Jay towards the opening in the wall. "Just  _ leave _ , you idiot! And hurry up!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going." Jay raised his hands. He would leave, he really would, after he at least got his camera back. The last thing he needed was that footage getting deleted…

As Jay headed into the vent, Jeff scowled at his back. He fiddled with the string of his hoodie neck, listening until he could no longer hear Jay's footsteps.

"Stupid idiot," Jeff mumbled, turning away. "Why do I even care?" Because he did care. And knowing what he knew, what they were all trying to keep from this normal human, that hurt a lot. If Jay got caught in the crossfire of their war, Jeff wasn't sure what he'd do.


End file.
